


Stars

by WanderingWolf666



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, POV Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWolf666/pseuds/WanderingWolf666
Summary: Before he was the Devil, Lucifer Morningstar was Samael the Lightbringer. He created the stars in the beginning, and still loves them to this day.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot that came to me. I never write fluff so I hope this is okay? Enjoy!

Stars are funny things. 

They burn brighter than anything else in the universe and provide life to billions. 

Stars are alive, more alive than anything else. 

But not many people know, that stars can think. 

They can feel. 

But the Lightbringer knew. 

He knew because he had created them. 

He had created them a long time ago, longer than most could remember. 

And although he was no longer Samael the Lightbringer, Lucifer Morningstar still loved his stars. 

One of his first thoughts when he was cast into Hell was of his stars.

You can’t see the stars in Hell, and Lucifer missed them greatly. 

He often spent a lonely night at the penthouse, gazing up at them, talking to them. 

And more often than not, they talked back. 

The stars were always there, reliable. 

Stars couldn’t betray you or turn their back on you.

So, after a day at the precinct, Lucifer talked to his stars. 

“Hello, my beauties,” he said, gazing up at them. 

They shone a little brighter when they saw him. 

He didn’t hear their words, he felt them. 

Felt them as strongly as if they were his own.

“Dad…Samael…Hello…Dad,” they babbled. 

He didn’t mind the use of his old name, in fact, the stars were the only ones he allowed to use it. 

He also loved it when the younger ones called him Dad and was always sad when they grew out of it and called him Samael. 

“You all look beautiful tonight,” he told the twinkling pinpricks. 

“Beautiful…Beautiful,” they echoed.

“How are you?” he asked, smiling. Speaking with them always made him content. 

“Happy… Happy,” they whispered in his head. “Dad?... Samael?”

“I’m great lovelies. The Detective and I solved another case,” 

“Good… Solved… Well Done,” they said, flashing lightly through the smog of LA.

“Thank you,” replied Lucifer “I’m proud of you all,” 

He felt an overwhelming sense of fondness spreading through him. 

It wasn’t a word, just an emotion. 

He smiled. 

The stars were his children, and he loved them. 

He supposed this was the way the Detective felt about her offspring. 

Only he had millions. 

“I love you, goodnight,” he said, his eyes wide as his gaze swept over them.

“Love… Dad… Night,” they gabbled, warmly. 

He turned away from the balcony and walked inside. 

He had spoken to the stars every time he came to Earth, and always enjoyed their company. 

They were the ones he could always count on. 

They were his children. 

They were his light.


End file.
